Thalia's quest
by k.b.fantasy
Summary: This is a story about a girl called Thalia who wants nothing more but to be a normal trainer however she has been given a special talent to communicate with Pokemon via their thoughts. Together along with her friends she hopes to find out the core of her power and free her dad along the way, all whilst exploring the new Shanti region and new Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The power unleashed**

The journey begins in the middle of nowhere, where a father and his young daughter are sleeping in the middle of the night.

A man bursts through a bedroom door "come on Thalia wake up we have to leave" he calls shaking a young girl awake, she stirs but only turns over. The man turns to a wardrobe grabbing a small sized backpack and begins to pack "Thalia wake up!" he shouts wandering out of the bedroom to grab a bigger backpack and once again begins packing. The young girl sits up slowly "dad whats going on" she yawns "come on sweetheart get dressed we have to leave now!" he replies sternly, the young girl quickly gets dressed, stuffs her shoes and coat on then swings on her backpack and runs to her dad standing at the front door awaiting her. "Good girl, lets go" he says putting on his backpack and opening the door but the girl pulls back "what about fa..." she began her dad cut her off by kneeling down to her "its going to be okay, you'll be with your mum" he said leaving the house pulling the young Thalia with him "wait eevee come on!" Thalia shouts and a small eevee comes running down the stairs and jumps into her arms "ready dad" Thalia cooed. Hand in hand they left the now empty house behind them.

Rain began to pour when sudden loud voices could be heard getting close to the both of them, the man stops and picks Thalia up and eevee huddles on her shoulder "why have the people with torches been following us since we left the house dad" Thalia asked "they must be looking for something" her dad admitted "there getting closer dad" Thalia spotted "hold on you two" he said and he began to run.

The rain began to slacken as her dad slowed and placed Thalia down "sit down here Thalia" he said placing her amid bushes and sitting eevee next to her "what are you doing?" she asked but got no reply he only placed his hand upon her forehead and the next thing Thalia knew blue light flashed and immense power pulsed through her then the voices emerged once more much closer. He pulled away "your mum will be here soon, stay hidden" he said kissing her forehead "keep her safe eevee" he added standing up and turning away "dad where are you..." she began but he had already gone. She was left all alone. The voices passed her by and soon became very distant once more. The rain fell once again.

 **6 Years later**

In the West Coast of the Shanti Region in a town called Shire town a young boy crept up the stairs leading to his cousins room, he pressed the door and cowered as it creaked open then he spotted her sat on the edge of the bed "Please Thalia tell me the story again" the young boy said diving onto the bed next to Thalia "again Percy how many times do I have to tell you the story, are you not bored of it already" moaned Thalia "you have a way of making stories epic" admitted Percy "what more could I tell you, my dad woke me up in the middle of the night and said we had to leave so we packed and I returned to him at the door and I called for my eevee, we left the house which we thought was empty..." Thalia turned away from her cousin "never mind, it had only just began raining when torchlight's and voices emerged behind us, I had no idea we were the ones being hunted" said Thalia looking back at Percy who stared at her in glee "awesome" said Percy "my dad placed me down in the bushes, now I know why he left me because he was leading the hunters away then I felt this power wash over me and he left telling me to wait for mum but she never turned up and neither did he" Thalia finished looking down. "Lucky I showed up then" said a broad women standing in the doorway "now go and play with your cousin Percy but don't you dare step foot outside" she said "yes aunt Jenna" said Thalia tugging Percy with her. "I know you have the power Thalia and you will not leave my sight until I have every ounce of it " Jenna whispered to herself.

Thalia approached the kitchen door "please Percy don't tell Jenna about this just cover for me" she said hugging her cousin "i'll try for as long as I can" he promised pulling away and watching as Thalia slipped through the door. Thalia pushed open the garden gate with her eevee in toll and ran into the forest 'I have freedom even if its only for a little while I have freedom' she thought. Sitting down near a big oak tree Thalia listened to the atmosphere around her when crackling in the bushes sounded and someone appeared behind her, Thalia jumped up quickly "Whoa its okay its just me" said Tyson a boy around her age and a friend from school, Thalia sat back down "why are you so jumpy" he asked "I shouldn't be out here, bad people are after me" admitted Thalia as Tyson came and sat next to her "Thalia why would they be after you?"asked Tyson "its a touchy subject" stuttered Thalia "go on you can tell me" he said. Thalia took a deep breath "I have this power that separates me from the others, it allows me to talk to the Pokemon and know what their thinking" she said "thats pretty impressive stuff" said Tyson stroking eevee "is it impressive, when you can't leave the house to explore because around every corner someone is after you" cried Thalia "Thalia who ever is after you I promise they won't get their hands on you, i,ll protect you" he said grabbing Thalia's hand and linking it with his "that also means that when i'm old enough to go on my own journey you'll have to come with me" laughed Tyson jumping up. Thalia stood up too and was about to answer but he covered her mouth "no objections" he laughed, she removed her hand and laughed to "I better go back to my prison" she said turning away from Tyson who shouted "my offer still stands you know, I will take you with me!" watching Thalia slip back through her gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the journey begin**

A knocking at the door awoke Thalia, she rushed down the stairs and flung open the door "Its my 14th birthday which means I'm going on my journey, do you want to come?" asked Tyson who stood with his backpack in hand awaiting adventure "you know I would love to Ty but with this power..." stuttered Thalia " I get it, because you have the power people will be after you right?" he asked and Thalia nodded in agreement "the reason you told me about your power in the first place was because I'm always there for you and I still will be if you decide to come with me" ushered Tyson "I know you will its just Jenna, she's strict on where I go" said Thalia "Thalia listen your almost 14 too, your aunt can't control your life you need your freedom with or without your power" said Tyson "I promise I'll see what I can do Ty" promised Thalia "look, if she lets you come you know I'll be challenging the gyms" said Tyson "yea I'll be sure to catch up with you" said Thalia watching as Tyson waved goodbye and turned away towards the lab. She closed the door behind her knowing she had to persuade her aunt Jenna to let her go.

Thalia stopped tugging on her long blond hair. After arguing with Jenna for some time, she was sending Percy to his room it was all about to get serious "You want to endanger yourself by following your lunatic friend into the big wide world!" shouted Jenna "you can't control me Jenna I can go wherever I want, I can't stay in this fantasy world forever sooner or later I need to face it!" Thalia shouted back. Jenna moved close to Thalia's face, almost touching distance "you want to know the full truth about your family, you are the reason your dad got captured, he wanted to protect you and now its up to me you are my responsibility and you will not leave my sight" whispered Jenna, Thalia pushed away "no I am not the reason you won't blame me all the time I'll have Pokémon by my side so I won't get caught like he did!" she shouted and stormed to her room.

Once she got to her room, Thalia slammed the door hard to show Jenna what she thought of her bad parenting. She slumped against the door and a million thoughts rushed over her 'why did she have this power? Who was after it? Why didn't anyone come back for her? And where was her dad being held captive?' 10 minutes had gone by and she startled herself from her thoughts, she couldn't let Jenna stop her from traveling with Tyson and finding her dad along the way. The idea of her actually pulling of the idea scared her but how could she prove herself if she was scared of leaving the house, she looked over to her bed where her violet bag lay all packed the previous night and awaiting adventure.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and approached the window. She began to hesitate 'can I really do this, Jenna will kill me if she catches me and Percy will never forgive me' she thought. Swallowing her fear she searched inside herself for the confidence that came naturally to her and with that she decided to just go for it, the window was already open as she sat on the ledge, she glanced at the clock and promptly fell out the window.

She attempted to land on her feet but lost her balance and fell on her knees then toppled over to the side, fresh bruises and scrapes burned on her hands and legs making her ache all over but she didn't care. She looked up suddenly to see a face she recognized instantly, it was her eevee bursting for adventure. Thalia pulled eevee in and hugged her "ready to explore" whispered Thalia happily and eevee nodded in agreement, she began to jog away with eevee huddled on her shoulder she thought about what trainers would do and made a decision to head to the lab to prove just what she can do with Pokémon by her side, she would never come back here and live in the fantasy world Jenna wanted her to live in.

Upon arriving at the lab she ran to the top level hoping to see professor Willow who was the only other one besides Tyson to know about her power but instead she found a pokeball with a note that read 'To any last remaining trainer, here is a Pokémon that may take time to train but with the right heart I'm sure any trainer is capable, well what are you waiting for take it and call it your own, it will remain with you forever.' yours sincerely Professor Willow.

Without hesitation Thalia grabbed the pokeball and stuffed it in her bag whilst leaving the lab. She got to the entrance of route 1 and turned to face Shire town one last time "let my journey begin!" she shouted as she stepped onto route 1 for the first time.


End file.
